Ancient Lands and Love HD
by Eluamous Nailo
Summary: Link set sail with the pirates after his defeat of Gannondorf, but after sailing away he realizes that there's someone he left back home, and that he needs to tell her how he feels. When Tetra reveals her feelings and Link denies her, she sets out to destroy Link's girl and take the Hero back by force. This story is a remastered version of the Original Ancient Lands and Love.
1. Man on a Mission HD

Link sat wearily on his bunk, slowly trying to make sense of today's facts; he closed his eyes in memory as the flashback began.

"Link, I don't understand these feelings, this has never happened to me before, I…I love you Link." Tetra had confessed this to him on the foredeck, and Link had been so shocked that he turned and ran. In retrospect Link realized he at least owed her an apology. He Pulled the Pirate's Charm from the folds of his tunic and raised the jewel to his lips.

"I'm Sorry, Tetra." It was just a whisper, and Link had no idea if Tetra heard him, but it made him feel a bit better.

Still though, it made Link think. Tetra had these feelings, but Link knew he couldn't return them; after all, the girl he fell in love with was in a temple far beneath the waves, waiting for the day that Hyrule could be sealed away forever.

The last few weeks had been busy ones. The pirates had hauled his boat, a good likeness of the King of Red Lions, aboard onto the foredeck, but the mast was broken in the process. Link sat awake for hours by night carving a new one with the help of his now good friend Nico. Link's plans had to change when he could no longer see Overlook Island from the ship. He knew the trip would be much too long, so he planned to detour passed the Flight Control Platform on his way back. He had been preparing for this trip several days in advance, hiding leftover food in his spoils bag. Now was finally the time he to see if his prior planning had any merit.

The boy in green set out for the galley. He had put his provisions in a secret place, tucked away in a box high on the shelves where not even Gonzo would think to look. He trusted his pirate friends, but was being extra cautious as to avoid conflict between the crew and the captain. Link climbed up the pantry shelves to retrieve the purple sack of provisions. He looked quickly inside, taking a final inventory of its contents. He had several boiled cucco eggs, some salted pork, and a red potion tucked away next to a Joy Pendant. The young hero grinned happily as he put the bag on. As he walked back to his room he saw Nico in the hallway, the pirate walked up to Link and gave a sad smile,

"So your finally leaving for real then, well it's been fun Swabbie., I'll miss you." He held out his hand and Link shook it firmly.

"It's been fun Nico, other than the time you "forgot" to tell me we got new candlesticks downstairs," Nico just smiled, he had thought it was funny, Link couldn't sit right for three days

"I'll miss you too, bye" with that Link walked into his and Nico's room and grabbed the new mast from the corner. The blonde felt the pirates charm was vibrate, but quickly pulled it out of his pocket, took one last look, and flung it onto his bunk. Link gave one final farewell to Nico and opened the door, proceeding quickly and quietly to the foredeck.

Link sighed as he saw his boat come into view, his true concern, however, came when he saw Captain Tetra leaning on the hull waiting for him.

"Good Evening, Captain. You should be sleeping at this hour."

"I could say the same to you, Link, why are you doing this to me? I love you, and if you're going to leave, then take me with you, please!" Link drew in a deep sigh,

"I can't, I'm going to find someone, someone I left a long time ago." Link's mind was filled instantly with the one promise he made before he left the temple,

"I'll come back to you, I promise." and he remembered Medli's reply, as she raised her harp to play for the Master Sword

"I know you will."

Link came back to the present just in time to see Tetra run off sobbing, Link was sure Tetra knew who Link was going to find, and when Tetra got mad, he needed to make sure he and Medli were safe in a place Tetra would never find.

His thoughts turned to his own island, and then to Grandma. He owed Grandma a visit, after all, he hadn't stayed very long before he left with the pirates, and Aryll would be happy to see him. It would also buy Link time to think of the most remote location he knew to hide Medli and himself.

Those were thoughts for another time though; the task at hand was launching his boat, the _Link to the Past_. Link jumped in and released the ropes. The boat entered free fall, calmly touching down into the seas. Link affixed the mast and raised the sails, immediately picking up speed.

The pirates were sailing into the wind, with the new steam engine Tetra had installed, making the trip much shorter for a boy with a sailboat. The full moon lit the way, and The Hero of Winds set course for Flight Control Platform. Link saw that going upwind it took three days, so he estimated it would take him two days to get back to mapped seas, then another few hours to reach the platform, Link sighed, he had provisions for a three day trip, but that was all he had. He decided to play the Bird-Man game on the platform in hopes of winning breakfast. That game was overrated, and as far as Link was concerned, easily winnable. With food secured, Link began to relax and think about his mission and, more importantly, the girl waiting at the temple, far beneath the glassy seas.


	2. Confessions HD

The rocking of the waves shook the young boy awake. He quickly discerned that morning was coming, and he stopped to look through his telescope.

"Thanks sis." He said quietly as he raised the glass to his eye. He could make out the outline of the Flight Control Platform, but that was impossible, there was no way he could have gotten that far in just a few hours. He noticed an old looking scroll in his boat and opened it.

_The winds have your back no matter where you are, to prove it we brought you to your destination. Not bad for two old frogs, eh?_

_-Zephos & Cyclos_

Link smiled. He pulled out his Wind Waker and just looked at it. "Thanks, guys." The boy put his baton away and set sail to arrive on the platform. As he approached, Link put away his sail and docked at the base of the island. Climbing the ramp, the boy saw the two masqueraders watching a Rito fly to test his aerodynamics. The Bird-Man competition was in full swing at this time of year. The Rito Impersonators both smiled. Link was one of the only ones that had won the competition after they had secretly extended the distance 50 meters, and they respected that.

"Hellllllo, Link!" the younger brother called from up top,

Link smiled at them both as the younger jumped down.

"Hey, guys. It's nice to see you again."

Link was interrupted by his stomach, which growled loudly

"Sorry I haven't eaten yet this morning."

The Faux Rito both smiled as they got Link a bit of juice and some boiled cucco eggs. Link ate them happily, and then paid the feathered cosplayers to win the Bird-Man challenge. All in all after two hours Link boarded his boat and sailed to Dragon Roost Island.

He smiled as he landed his boat. Thoughts of bringing Medli back to her home gave him a strange sense of happiness, like the kind he got when he pulled a Knight's Crest from a Darknut. Link jumped off his boat and climbed the rocks to the entrance to the Rito Village. The village was bustling as always, between the post office on the second floor, and all of the secondary operations on the ground floor, everything was moving. Link walked in and quickly climbed the stairs to the chieftain's room

"Hello, Sir. I was looking for Quill. Have you seen him, by chance?"

The Chieftain smiled. "He's on the balcony, contemplating life, or so he says."

Link thanked the Chieftain and stepped outside. Quill was indeed standing there, thinking deeply. The boy felt bad for breaking the Man's concentration, but he had a very important mission.

"Quill, I need you to help me with something, it's really important."

Quill looked up and turned. "What is it you need, Link?"

Link quickly recounted the details of his adventure since Tetra's confession, as well as his quest to sink the last remains of Hyrule, and of his intentions with Medli. Quill sighed and drew a breath.

"Link, I will help you, but only on one condition, you must tell prince Komali about Medli's location, and of your intentions."

Link couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Quill, you know that will hurt him, why do you want me to tell?"

"The child has been worried sick about Medli these last few weeks, and though your news may hurt him, it will put the boy to rest if he knows where Medli is."

Link nodded and turned to leave, taking one last glance at Quill, who nodded with finality. Link slowly walked to the cliffs behind the village. He sighed knowing that in the flooded land beneath the waves was the one he and Komali both felt for. These feelings were pushed from Link's head as he looked over and saw the prince holding a bouquet of white roses in his hand. Link picked up a clay pot, filled it with his canteen water and handed it to the prince, who promptly dropped the roses into it.

"Prince Komali, sit, I need to talk to you." Link sat as the prince jumped onto the railing, using his talons to hold him in place.

"Ok Link I'm listening." Link took a deep breath

"I know where Medli is." The prince's eyes went wide

"Link, where is she? I must meet her at once." Link shook his head, "I can't tell you that. It would break your heart to see her in her condition, and the way to get to her is infested with terrible creatures, I'll tell you, she's in the temple of the dead, far beneath the seas."

Tears welled up in the prince's eyes "Dead? Link, why didn't you tell me before?"

Link drew a long breath, and began to recount the events of he and Medli's trip through the Earth Temple, and of Medli's role as the temple's sage. The prince blinked back confusion

"You mean to tell me that the old legends ring true?"

"I assure you, Medli and I have lived it, Hyrule exists." Komali nodded slowly.

"So, if this land is sealed away, then Medli can come back, right?"

Link drew a breath; it was time for his confession,

"yes, but that's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. Komali, I intend to ask Medli's hand, I love her."

Tears welled back up in the prince's eyes, his attempt to find words quickly stifled as he opened his wings and flew from his perch. Link sighed, seeing the pain he brought upon his closest friend. Quill landed on the deck next to the hero.

"I see you have told the boy of your mission."

Link nodded and Quill opened his wings, leaping upward. Link grabbed on and held on for dear life as the old postman few toward the Tower Of The Gods. Looking back, the last thing he saw of Dragon Roost Island was Prince Komali smashing the rose filled pot against the wall.


	3. A New Wind Rising HD

The Tower came into view after only a few minutes of light. The bright ivory structure sent a hopeful message to Link. It was all that stood between him and his love. Link had asked the king how to seal the tower back beneath the waves, and had received a very abrupt response.

"Ring the bell, and recharge the Arbiter"

There was only rain after that, and the magical bubble that lifted Link to the surface had separated him from his friend.

Quill dropped Link onto the top of the tower, and landed near the base. Link pulled his Grappling hook from his belt, and quickly hooked the bell. The boy began to swing, driving the clapper into the side of the bell. The chimes echoed across the sea. Link allowed three of the deep sounds to escape before leaping from the bell.

"Quill, There's a chamber below us that I need to find. May I have another airlift?"

The Rito unfurled his wings and took to the air. Link grabbed onto the postman's talons and directed him to the massive door that led to the Arbiter's chamber. Link and Quill quickly entered, and Link looked around the room.

Link had drained Ghodan's power when he defeated the creature in his previous visit, now he needed to recharge him with Hylian energy. Link pulled the Hero's shield from his pack, turning to ask Quill for an airlift, but stopped when he saw the shining stone in Quill's hand.

"It's the Rito's Sapphire. The chieftain gave it to me. He had a feeling these were your intentions."

Quill passed the stone to the hero and airlifted him up to the Arbiter's Crown. As Quill raised Link to eye level with the crown the boy noted three distinct shapes. One of which was a perfect fit for the new gem. Link slowly slid the stone into the crown, making sure to snap a quick photo of the two empty sockets. Quill brought Link down, and landed next to him looking up at the Great Arbiter's crown. The statue's eyes started to glow. Link turned to Quill.

"I guess I'll need to find the other two, let's go back to Dragon Roost, I need to go to Gale Isle, and I'll need my equipment."

Quill agreed and the pair left the chamber and took to the skies, Quill dropped Link into the sea on the Coast of Dragon Roost Island. Link swam toward the boat, testing the wind and raising the sail.

The Link to the Past sped northwest, toward the temple of the wind, below Gale Isle. The trip was very short, but upon arrival Link was more worried when he stepped out of the boat and remembered,

"I don't have a sword!" Link went through the small hole in the front of his boat, the only cargo hold he had, and pulled out the Hero's Bow.

"It's better than nothing." Link started into the warm cavern and leapt into the passage to the Wind Temple.

Landing calmly, a side effect of the magic, Link started through the door, pausing only to dispatch a Floormaster. Link passed through the fan room and went on to find a few rupees, moving out through the central fan of the temple.

Link used the Deku Leaf to land calmly, and jumped through the fan as the blades were still. Link smiled at the ease of which to traverse these temples with the right equipment, and with the doors unlocked.

Link stepped into his least favorite room, the wind block puzzle. The razor traps slid across the floor as Link grabbed a stone block and began to push. The trap hit the block, bouncing off as Link walked around to pull it across to the second part of the room, falling into the pit in the center, Link sighed in frustration as he pulled off his boots and pulled climbed back up.

The wind blew him backward, pulling a second block up to the first one, the razor trap hit the new block as Link pushed the old one into the hole, then pulled the new block over far enough to catch a razor trap, He pushed the block the rest of the way, walking up to the huge boss door, he stopped to pop off his boots, collect a fairy from a pot and gather arrows. Link hefted the large door open, and upon entering the chamber heard the familiar tune of the Wind God's Aria coming from Makar's fiddle.

Link stepped up and pulled Makar's bow off the strings, bringing him out of his trance. Link smiled at the little korok child, as he blinked and looked around.

"Swordsman, what have you done? Now you won't have power in the Master Sword!"

Link smiled. "Makar, the Master Sword is plunged to the hilt into Gannondorf's head, deep beneath the sea. You can stop playing. I came to take you home."

Makar smiled at Link, who promptly lifted the child up and stepped into the portal that would return them to the surface. They appeared outside the temple, where Link's boat sat, waiting. Makar took his signature place between the ship's horns, and Link raised the sails.

"Swordsman, I have some news for you, the temple spirits brought me words that you aim to use the ancient stones to wake the Great Arbiter, well, the Great Deku Tree has one, and I know he'll give it to you, you've earned it."

The Boy smiled, looking up at the little kid on the top of the boat.

"Hey Makar, do you know what love is?"

The little korok was startled. "Of course I do, I may be little, but traveling the Great Sea has given me a lot of knowledge, so, who's the girl?"

Link sighed and filled Makar in on his mini adventure, from the events on the pirate ship, to opening the Wind Temple's inner sanctum door.

"So you love Medli, I can't say I'm surprised, you always seemed to talk about her."

"Funny, I don't remember saying all that much last time…" Link was perplexed.

Makar shrugged. "If Tetra wants you, though, that could be trouble."

Link looked up at the darkening sky noting Eastern Triangle Island on his port side. As he sped past, he adjusted his course for a quick stop at Bomb Island. Link planned to ask the traveling merchant about one of the stones he needed.

Link docked the boat, pulled out Maker, and they walked to the island where the merchant was sitting in the grass.

"Excuse me sir," Link asked, "but I was looking for an old relic, and it looked a lot like the symbol that you have tattooed on your arm."

The rock man's eyes shot open and he stood to his full six foot height.

"You ask for no small gift. The stone was only ever given out once."

"The Hero of Time, the one whose name I bear, he was the only one to ever attain it?"

"Yes, a mere child that saved our village from starvation, a boy who became a man to save us from our ancient enemy, Volvagia."

"Quite impressive to be sure, but where did the stone end up?"

"We built a monument to that hero on the top floor of the Fire Temple, in the crater of our mountain, the stone is there, I suppose though with the ocean covering it, you would need a zora to retrieve it for you."

Link remembered the water sage was a zora, then remembered that she had passed on, Link sighed

"Well thank you, but I guess my work is done on this island, I must get my friend back home, goodbye." The goron nodded,

Link jumped into his boat with Makar on his heels. Makar jumped into his spot, Link raised the sails and the boat continued on his course to Forest Haven.


	4. A Fell Wind in Forest Haven HD

Makar shook Link awake as they approached the island.

"Swordsman, wake up, we're getting close." Link sat up and lowered his sail. The boat slid to a stop as the two hopped out. The eager little korok flew over the water to the forest entrance and sat down to wait for Link. Link grappled and swung his way to the entrance, following Makar inside. The Deku Tree smiled as the two entered. Makar spoke first,

"Great Deku Tree, I'm home!"

The tree's smile only grew bigger as the littlest korok skipped gleefully around. Link stepped on the lily pad that served as a sort of hand to the mighty tree.

"Great Deku Tree, I am searching for three ancient stones, you seem to be one of the most likely to have one, what do you know about them?"

The Deku tree's smile faded slightly as the mention of the stone came up,

"The Spiritual Stones are not a matter to be given lightly, they are the source of the people's creativity and magic. You must earn the right to bear the Stone."

Link thought a little.

"Saving Makar from the Forbidden woods proved my valor. Then there was the defeat of Gannondorf as well."

"Listen well young hero, for you underestimate the power of the stone. The Hero of Time attained it by ridding my ancestor of a terrible curse set upon him by gannon. You too must go through such a trial if you wish to prove your worth and earn the stone."

"What would you have me do?"

"A foul wind has arisen from the forbidden woods, and I fear the curse may have returned. This must be controlled before it becomes powerful enough to end me, as it did for my ancestor."

"I'll take care of the problem." Link said, quickly checking his quiver.

"You must go deeper into the woods than before. The evil has manifested in the Forest Temple."

Link nodded. "Where do I find this temple?"

The Deku Tree began to roar, shaking the very island with his roots. When he quieted, and Link's ears stopped ringing, he spoke. "I have opened the way to the temple. The entrance must be accessed from the sea."

Link gave a quick nod. "I will return when the Forest Temple has been cleansed."

The boy headed out, and returned to his boat. He could definitely see the entrance the Deku Tree had created. Link raised his sail and headed inside. The place resembled the Earth and Wind temples at first glance. There was simply a pedestal with a large hole in the center. Link drew his bow and leapt downward.

His landing was soft. He gave a quick look around, noticing that this room was just a simple foyer. "This doesn't look too bad so far." Link took a step forward, and a large wolf leapt from behind a tree. Link cursed himself and drew an Arrow, planting three shots in between the creature's eyes, killing it. "I have a feeling this is not going to be as easy as I thought."

Link opened the door and headed forward. The next room was a simple hallway. Link set forth, taking only a few steps before a spiderlike creature fell from the ceiling, preventing his passage. Link tried to shoot the beast with an arrow, but its shell was much too tough. Link was quickly formulating a new plan when the creature shook and spun away, with its back to Link the boy drew another arrow and let it fly. This arrow sunk deep into the creature's soft flesh, causing it to burst into blue flame. Link cautiously headed forward into the next room. It was much bigger, and had an elevator in the center. Link was also impressed by the torches around the elevator. They each burned a different color flame. Link got closer, and the torches went out. Each flame then lit in the torches of four poes. These poes were different than any other poe Link had seen. They carried a torch rather than a lamp, and they appeared solid without any light being shined onto them. The purple poe let out an ethereal laugh that made Link shiver.

"Hero, you have returned. As you can see, we have returned since you last tried to end us. We own this mansion now, so be gone!" Each poe raised their torch and blew fire at Link. The boy quickly rolled out of the way and drew his bow. He quickly fired an arrow at each of them, but they just disappeared. The red and blue ones began to spin, and hurled themselves at Link. The boy Raised his shield, bouncing them in the opposite direction. The green one began hurling bits of the green flame at the boy. He again raised his shield to block the attack, when his shield absorbed the energy and began to glow green. Link looked at it and began to collect more green fire. Eventually his shield blasted a bright green beam that Link aimed at the red poe. She dropped her torch and the flame returned to the golden torch around the elevator. The other three poes promptly disappeared. "You'll not get to the sacred chamber so long as we inhabit this place. Go ahead, try to catch us." Link noticed a blue trail heading to the western wing and quickly followed it. This was going to be a long hunt.


End file.
